


Teenage Rites of Passage: Two Galaxies Colliding

by ArgonSwan



Series: Teenage Rites of Passage [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: (eventual) sexual content, Aged-Up Character(s), I love it because their interactions are so easy for me to write, M/M, Tweek and Craig are so darn cute, Underage Drinking, Work In Progress, at least Tweek and Craig got a room, poor token everyone is hooking up at his house, unlike two other certain somebodies...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgonSwan/pseuds/ArgonSwan
Summary: It's senior year of high school: finals are over and graduation is just around the corner. It's the end of the year party at Token's place and Clyde guilt-trips Token, Tweek, and Craig into getting drunk with him (Jimmy didn't need any extra encouragement).What happens when you pair a basketcase with crippling anxiety and an emotionally stunted blockhead together and throw some loud music and alcohol into the equation? Tweek and Craig are about to find out...





	1. Escape Velocity

**Author's Note:**

> *** Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm just stuck on all this editing and I can't move forward with the story until I finish it. It's slow, but I'll try to get it out as soon as possible >.< ***

Breathing heavily, Tweek slammed the door shut behind him, quickly locking it. Almost immediately after, a loud thump shook the door. Tweek watched the handle jiggle for a few seconds. Then he heard what sounded like Craig’s voice, but the music was too loud to discern what the other boy had said. The doorknob jiggled again desperately.

“Go away!” Tweek screeched.

Ignoring the following reply that he couldn’t understand anyway, the blonde turned on his heel and proceeded to pace back and forth frantically in what he discovered to be the bathroom that he had locked himself in. “Nnngh! I messed up! I messed up so bad!” Tweek moaned. “What – gah! – am I gonna do?” Tweek chewed mercilessly on his fingernails, sporadic squeaks of panic escaping his throat.

Now that he was alone and the adrenaline started to wear off, Tweek had never hated more the dizzying effects of alcohol. “I’m never gonna drink again.” The blonde muttered miserably. Suddenly nauseous, he skidded to a halt, nearly face-planting on the tile. Fear swelled in his chest. Tweek slowly dropped to the ground, hyperventilating. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._  He gasped for air, rocking back and forth, arms around his knees. Tweek tried unsuccessfully to think about literally anything other than what had transpired a few minutes ago.


	2. Ergosphere

Even though Tweek and Craig arrived at Token’s house 20 minutes early (at the blonde’s ardent insistence – something about aliens replacing the stoplights with hypnotic laser beams) the party was already in full swing.

The boys’ eyes barely had time to adjust to the flashing strobes pulsing in the dimmed light when their vision was accosted by a certain boisterous brunette bounding toward them. “Yay! You’re finally here!” Clyde squealed. “We’re _seniors_ , dudes! Ohmygod can you believe it’s the end of the year already?!? Time flewwwwwwww by!” He flitted around the pair like a slightly chubby, overenthusiastic hummingbird. “We used to be so little…” Clyde sniffled nostalgically. “Look at us now!” He said, beaming. The brunette threw his arms around Tweek and Craig’s shoulders, pulling them both into a tight hug. The force of Clyde’s affection conked their heads together with a dizzying crack. They both groaned, wincing.

“Okay okay okay, enough of the sappy reminiscing crap.” Craig replied in his usual monotone, expertly detangling himself from brunette’s clutches and gently freeing Tweek in turn. The blonde immediately took a step back, starchily putting some distance between himself and the still bouncing Clyde. “Come on Tweek,” Craig said, “let’s go play on the Xbox or something.” Tweek nodded rapidly.

As they turned away, they heard Clyde let out an obviously exaggerated sniffle. Tweek and Craig glanced over at each other knowingly. “Here comes the waterworks…” Tweek grumbled under his breath, exhaling wearily. Craig chuckled at the uncharacteristic sullen look on the blonde’s face.

 “Craig… Tweek…” Clyde said each of their names slowly, his large blue eyes brimming with well-practiced tears. “This might be the last party we ever have _all together_.” His lower lip quivered dramatically.

Tweek and Craig looked at each other blankly. Craig sighed. “Gheeze. Alright Cylde, we’ll–”

The brunette interrupted him with an ear-splitting squeal, clapping his hands together excitedly. “You two are gonna get wasted!” Clyde waggled his finger as the pair both opened their mouths to protest. “No “buts”!” He stated resolutely, squaring his shoulders and placing his hands on his hips.

Craig shot an apologetic look at Tweek as Clyde seized both of their hands. The brunette happily dragged his friends through the crowd over to the bar where Token and Jimmy were lounging.

 

“Aye it’s about t-t-t-t-t-time! G-g-get your asses over h-h-h-h – this way!” Jimmy yelled as he saw the trio approach. “Token and I were just about to get some s-shots ready!”

Token, standing behind the bar, skillfully poured a clear liquid into five shot glasses. “Glad you guys could make it.” He smiled in his usually gentile, charming way. Once Craig got closer, he could see his friend’s dark brown eyes had a slight sheen to them. Token rarely drank. Clyde must have guilt-tripped him too.

Tweek scooched closer to the bar after wriggling free of Clyde’s grip. He eyed the shot glasses warily.

Let’s get this fuckin’ party started!” Clyde hollered, snatching a shot glass off the bar.

“G-grab your glasses l-l-l-losers!” Jimmy yelled, taking his own.

Token picked up a glass as well. He chuckled slightly when he looked over and saw Tweek and Craig’s expressions. “Come on, we gotta do it for Clyde, dude.”

“Yeah, we’ll never hear the end of it if we p-p-puss out!” Jimmy added, laughing as Clyde crossed his arms and puffed out his chest in indignation at the comment.

The boy boys looked at each other for a moment. Craig eventually shrugged and picked up the two remaining shot glasses; offering one to Tweek, who took it gingerly.

“To friendship!” Clyde said and raised his glass, grinning widely.

“To the future!” Token lifted his, nodding around appreciatively at his friends.

“To good p-p-p-p-pussy!” Jimmy hollered, cackling gleefully as Clyde leaned over and punched his arm.

“To Clyde. You suck.” Craig said flatly. However, a faint shine of humor flickered in his eyes.

Tweek let out a screech, still staring down at both of his hands clutching the shot glass like it was a grenade liable to go off at any time.

“B-b-bottoms up fuckers!” Jimmy shouted. Clyde let out a whoop of agreement. The boys’ glasses clinked together and they quickly downed the shots. The glasses reverberated faintly as they slammed them back on the bar top – with the exception of Tweek, who nearly dropped his, sputtering at the intense burning sensation in his throat. The blonde let out a few strangled-sounding coughs but he kept the liquor down. Token patted him on the back soothingly a few times before disappearing behind the bar.

Craig grimaced, crinkling his nose. “Fucking hell. Why did you start us out with tequila?”

“C-c-correction, _you_ started out w-with tequila.” Jimmy stated, waggling his eyebrows. Clyde snickered, sticking out his tongue at Craig’s subsequently raised middle finger.

Token resurfaced with a tall bottle also filled with a clear liquid. He deftly poured it into a plastic cup in front of him before topping it off with a Maraschino cherry. Token held it out toward Tweek, who recoiled, the burning in his throat – though fading – still fresh in his mind.

“Don’t worry dude, this isn’t a shot. It’s a cocktail.” The black boy paused, furrowing his brows. “Sorry it’s just in a crappy solo cup, but actual glasses plus our drunk asses is definitely not a good idea.” Token almost looked embarrassed by the less than stellar presentation of the drink he was offering. “It’s really sweet. You’ll like it.” He added reassuringly, seeing Tweek’s persisting hesitation.

The blonde cleared his throat, wincing, and uncertainly accepted the red solo cup. He heard a soft fizzing as he inspected it closely. He sniffed it gingerly. It smelled like cherries and citrus. Tweek took a cautious sip, then licked his lips thoughtfully. There was still that harsh taste of liquor, but to his surprise, it was faint, overpowered by the syrupy sweetness.

“I knew you’d like it.” Token said with a grin. “It’s called a Madonna.” He shrugged when Craig looked over at him with an incredulous expression. “Cherry vodka and 7-Up, topped off with a Maraschino cherry.”

For the first time since he had entered the house that night, Tweek smiled. “Y-yeah. It’s actually pretty good.” The blonde admitted, taking another, bigger sip. Craig sighed internally in relief; he had been worried about Tweek. His friend didn’t do well with big crowds. Or peer pressure. And there was an excess of both tonight.

Craig sent a scintillating glance Clyde’s way, but the brunette was too busy chastising Jimmy for ruining his toast. But the brunette’s head perked up when he saw Token pull a stout bottle from behind the bar. “Tweek!” The blonde jerked around with a squawk, startled by the loud noise. “Sometime tonight you’re definitely gonna try this blueberry moonshine!” Clyde said assertively. Tweek’s cerulean eyes widened slightly. Craig could have sworn the blonde’s pale face twinged a tad green.

“Oi, lay off for a bit Clyde.” Craig said, lowering his eyebrows.

The brunette raised his hands in mock surrender. “Alright, alright. No more shots for Tweek,” Clyde stated somewhat dejectedly. Tweek, on the other hand, exhaled in relief. “-until he has a few more cocktails.” At this, Jimmy cackled wickedly in the background. Clyde grinned mischievously. Tweek’s face paled slightly and he took a big gulp from his cup instinctively, completely draining it. Craig chuckled as Tweek’s face flushed in embarrassment. The blonde gingerly set his empty cup down on the bar. Token chuckled and poured him another.

Craig snorted. He snagged the cherry vodka from Token and took a long swig straight from the bottle. Token furrowed his brows at the raven haired boy. Craig flipped him off, screwing the cap back on and placing it down on the bar. “I needed to get the taste of that nasty-ass tequila out of my mouth.”

“So, guys, let’s-” Clyde interrupted himself, suddenly leaping off of the bar stool he had been sitting on and scrambled across the room. The boys turned their heads quizzically. They burst into laughter when they saw their friend making a bee-line for Bebe, who was beckoning him from the edge of the dance floor, tan skin glistening with sweat, blonde hair swishing.

“Uh oh, lover b-boy has flown the c-c-co-coup.” Jimmy chortled, leaning forward to accept the drink Token was holding out to him.

Craig shot a half-smile over at Tweek. The blonde grinned back weakly as his friend settled into the seat next to him. Tonight was going to be (at the very least) interesting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blueberry moonshine might seem oddly specific, but it's from a distinct memory in my first explorations and experimentation with alcohol my freshman year of college. Some kid on my floor brought some blueberry flavored moonshine his uncle or something had made himself lol. I was skeptical. But it was pretty good.


	3. Chapter 3

So that was how Clyde had roped the pair into having a few drinks. Craig more so than Tweek, but enough for both of them to partially abandon their inhibitions. Even so, it took a fair amount of coaxing for Craig to finally convinced Tweek to come out on the dance floor with him.

“Come on Tweek!” Craig shouted. There was a burnished look in his hazel eyes Tweek had never seen before. Craig reached out his hands toward the blonde, the corner of his mouth creeping into a half-smile. “Do it for me?” Craig batted his thick, black eyelashes. Tweek’s heart skipped a beat. He looked from the half-full red solo cup clutched in his hands over to the arms extended out in front of him, inviting.

A look of determination sweeping across his face, Tweek threw his head back, draining his drink. He tossed the cup behind him, using his now free hands to take Craig’s, ready to be swept off his feet.

And he was.

The pulsing lights, the giddiness from the alcohol, the heat of the bodies writhing to the music – particularly Craig’s…

Tweek had never felt more alive.

Craig’s chullo hat had disappeared sometime earlier in the night. Usually Craig would bitch when anyone took it or told him to take it off, but now he moved his body to the music next to Tweek with reckless abandon. Tweek could see the sweat shining on Craig’s forehead, his hair plastered to his skin. His pupils were dilated and he grinned at Tweek sloppily and carefree. Tweek winced internally, knowing he most likely looked the same: sweaty and wild. But he was pulled from his thoughts when Craig bumped his shoulder roughly into blonde’s.

“Dude! Tweek! You’re so cool! You know that? So fucking cool!” Craig slightly slurred his words, lips practically on Tweek’s ear. “I’m so glad we became friends!”

Tweek beamed, his intoxicated brain and Craig’s words allowing him to push away the worries he had been ruminating about earlier.

Craig laughed, poking the side of Tweek’s face playfully with his index finger. “I love it when you smile, Tweek!” Tweek just grinned wider.

In a sudden moment of boldness, Tweek took Craig’s hands, pulling the other boy toward him playfully. Craig let out what sounded like a mixture of a laugh and a giggle as their noses bumped together. Craig didn’t pull away, still smiling at Tweek, their hearts beating rapidly in time to the pulsing music. After Craig had convinced Tweek to lay off the coffee, his height shot up in high school. He wasn’t quite as tall as Craig, but he could finally reach Craig’s face without a step stool.

Tweek shuddered. He felt like he could do anything

That unfamiliar but welcomed fearlessness still rushing through his veins, Tweek grabbed Craig by the waist and pulled him even closer, their hipbones touching. The blonde pressed his mouth against Craig’s jaw, just under his ear. He could feel Craig’s thrumming pulse under his lips. “God, I love you. You have no idea.” He murmured.

Craig’s brows furrowed together in confusion. Tweek froze.

_Shit._

Realizing what he’d done, Tweek clapped his hands over his mouth. “Argh I didn’t mean it!” He squeaked, “Just forget about it! Gah!” Tweek dashed off of the dance floor, threading his way through the throng of bodies blindly. In his panic he didn’t even look to see Craig’s reaction. He just ran.

After what felt like years, Tweek finally burst out from the crowd. He scanned his surroundings frantically, finding himself in a hallway. He zeroed in on the nearest door, flinging it open and barricaded himself inside, thanking whatever in the universe was responsible for good shit happening in the world that it was unlocked.

~ ~ ~

Abandoned on the dance floor, Craig just stood there in shock. Had he heard Tweek correctly? Did Tweek really mean it? A warmth spread inside his chest at the thought. Giving his head a quick shake, Craig yelled after Tweek, scrambling in the general direction the blonde had fled into the crowd.

Tripping over himself in his hurry, Craig finally emerged from the crowd just in time to see the back of Tweek’s blonde head disappear behind a door. Craig briefly raised an eyebrow at the sight of Kyle and Stan making out against the opposite wall, but he didn’t give himself time to observe further: he was consumed by an overwhelming need to get to Tweek. In a mad sprint, Craig closed the distance between him and the door. Craig’s momentum carried him farther than he had expected and he crashed into the door with a loud thump.

Rubbing his shoulder, Craig jiggled the handle with his other hand. It was locked.

“Tweek! Please open the door!”

He faintly heard Tweek yell at him to go away, the blonde’s shrill voice piercing through the din of the party.

 _Fucking hell._ Craig jiggled the door handle again. Craig desperately tried to push past the fog of his intoxicated brain, urgently searching to find the right thing to say to get Tweek the open the bathroom door. “Come on! Please! You didn’t even let me reply!” He paused, pressing his ear against the wood of the door.

There was no reply.

 _How fucking ironic_.

Craig could occasionally hear Tweek’s sporadic screeching over the music. At this, Craig’s stomach sank, knowing those noises all too well when he had comforted Tweek during his many panic attacks. Exasperated, Craig let out a breath he hadn’t even noticed he had been holding, letting his head thump to a rest against the door.

Suddenly, the music stopped.

Both of the boys could hear Cartman swearing, followed by a maniacal cackle that could have only belonged to Kenny. Craig winced as he heard a loud crash and more swearing.

After a moment, Craig inhaled sharply. He had to act quickly. Seizing the opportunity, the raven-haired boy cleared his throat, placing a shaking hand on the door.

“I couldn’t underst– the music was so loud…I dunno if I heard you corre– I don’t know if this is what you said but… goddamnit Tweek, I lo– ”

With a jarring blare, the music resumed.

Craig sighed. He couldn’t hear any more screeching, but there was no still no response. He turned away from the door, kicking a nearby solo cup on the ground in frustration.

“Dude you okay?” Token and Clyde, having banished the offending couple, turned their attention to Craig.

The raven-haired boy hung his head miserably, “Dude, I don’t even fucking kn-”

The words had barely left Craig’s mouth when Tweek suddenly opened the door. The blonde grabbed Craig by the wrist and yanked him in, slamming the door shut behind them and locking it. The bathroom was dark except for the pale blueish-purple light radiating from a night-light shaped like one of those Chinpoko Mon plugged into an outlet. Though the door, the music was loud enough to where they could feel the walls vibrate slightly with the rhythmic bass. Tweek stood with his back pressed against the door, breathing heavily, eyes fixated on the floor. He was shaking so hard Craig could hear his teeth chattering.

“Tweek…”

Tweek flinched at the sound of his name. “Ack! I’m s-sorry! I didn’t mean it!” Craig opened his mouth, but Tweek continued rambling, “Nnngh! I shouldn’t have drank! Oh god you’re not gonna want to be my f-f-friend any – gah – more! I’m so sorry! Ack! Everyone’s right, I’m just a freak, a twitchy s-s-spaz – gah!” Tweek’s hands went up to his hair, tugging painfully at the roots. He slid to the floor, his hands that had been braced against the door had been the only things keeping him standing. He sat there for a moment, unmoving. Then Craig heard a soft voice.

“C-Craig…”

The raven-haired boy hesitated. He had never been the direct source of one of Tweek's panic attacks before.

The blonde's twitching intensified, chunks of hair coming loose in his fingers. “D-did you…” Tweek stuttered, trailing off.

Craig sighed. He slowly walked over to Tweek and knelt down in front of the trembling blonde. He tried to keep his own trembling out of his voice, but Craig wasn’t used to feeling, let alone expressing, this intense emotion welling up in his chest.

“I love you too.”

Tweek froze.

Craig slowly took his hands, detangling Tweek’s fingers from his blonde mane. Craig hesitantly leaned closer toward him. Even though Tweek’s gaze remained at the floor, he knew Craig’s intense hazel eyes were fixated on him.

“I meant it.”

Tweek gulped, feeling his face heat up. Craig could see the pale boy redden even in the dim light.

After some hesitation, Craig raised a hand to rest against Tweek’s cheek. The blonde couldn’t help but lean into the touch with a breathy sigh. He muttered something unintelligible into Craig’s palm. The raven-haired boy raised his remaining hand to Tweek’s other cheek, gently raising his chin, prompting the blonde to speak again.

Tweek finally looked up, his shimmering eyes filled with uncertainty.

“I-I meant it too…” He finally whispered.

To Tweek’s relief, he saw Craig’s face flush too at those words. Craig removed his hands from the blonde's face, he reached out with them, open palmed and Tweek gingerly took them. He looked down at his hands, still held in Craig’s grasp. His hands weren’t shaking anymore.

Craig pulled Tweek gently to his feet. They were both suddenly hit with a bout of dizziness, almost falling back over, swaying at the sudden change in elevation. Craig shot a toothy grin at Tweek. “I think we’re both still a little drunk.” Tweek giggled.

They were definitely still intoxicated. Tweek wasn’t twitching. Craig wasn’t hiding behind his chullo.

They studied each other’s faces, a comfortable silence descending on the room. As odd as it sounded, Tweek and Craig took slight comfort in the fear mirrored in the other’s eyes as they gazed at each other. They weren’t alone. For the first time, they saw and accepted not only each other’s fear and trepidation, but their own.

Tweek reached out a shaky hand to lay at rest at Craig’s hip, tucking his index finger tentatively into a loop in his jeans. Craig raised his hands to cup Tweek’s face again, running his thumb gently along the line of the blonde’s jaw.

Not unlike Craig’s beloved planets, the two boys were caught in each other’s gravity. Tweek felt himself involuntarily leaning in, lips slightly parted. Craig’s eyes were aphotic black holes, the viridian and amber in his irises endlessly churning, pulling him in. Tweek didn’t resist. Craig mirrored the other boy, also leaning forward, entranced. The crackling of the supernova expanding in Tweek’s cerulean eyes as he stared back at Craig was almost audible.

Two galaxies colliding, their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> ughhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm trash I need to rewrite this whole fucking mess.


End file.
